nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Master of a Few Forms D(28),M(2)
Description The Master of a Few Forms is just what his name implies. He has such a kinship to the land that an animal companion has chosen to permanently follow him. He can also summon other creatures at will. But his greatest power is that he can transform himself into a powerful guardian of the land. His forms may be few, but his powers are many. Able to still cast druid spells at full power while transformed, he can buff, smash, and blast his way to victory. Character Creation *Your STR, DEX, and CON absolutely don't matter, because you'll always be fighting while wildshaped. That being said, in early levels or if you somehow get stuck without wildshape in later levels, you'll be glad you dropped INT and CHA to get rid of the negative numbers. *Your final saving throws, HP, and AC will vary greatly depending on which wildshape you use. Notes: Strengths: *You in no way rely on equipment at all. This build is only slightly weaker with no equipment than it is fully clothed. Real defenders of nature do it the natural way: naked! *You can wear armor or a shield, and then wildshape. The enhancement will merge from the item, and yet because the item is removed, your monk wisdom bonus will then apply to AC as well. *Wildshape cannot be dispelled. *Same BAB as a full level 30 Druid, but with more power. *Wisdom bonus to AC, Deflect Arrows, Evasion, and Tumble come from Monk. *Huge wisdom, tumble of 30, and wildshape means high AC. *Huge wisdom, monk levels, spellcraft 30, and good constitution (when wildshaped) mean good fortitude, great will, and decent reflex saving throws. *You can still cast offensive spells with very high DCs for damage if melee combat isn't working. Weaknesses: *You completely and entirely rely on wildshape for melee power. *Your most powerful forms (elemental) will not function with your animal-only buff spells, meaning you'll spend your time mostly as a dire bear or treant. *Your total AB is only decent, and can't be increased with items. *For full power, you'll want to cast the following every day, extending the shorter ones: - Owl's Insight (1 minute/level) **'This lasts one hour per level.' - Barkskin (1 minute/level) ** One hour per level also, and Freedom of Movement(Extend)/Tortoise Shell(Empower, +10 ac) combination is better. - Premonition (1 hour/level) - Bull's Strength (1 minute/level) - Bear's Endurance (1 minute/level) - Cat's Grace (1 minute/level) - Spell Resistance (1 minute/level) - Storm Avatar (1 round/level, use just before battle) You also need to cast the following when wildshaped, and they won't work in elemental forms: - Magic Fang, Greater (1 minute/level) - Nature's Avatar (1 round/level) **'No longer works.' Needless to say, this takes a long time and is boring. You do end up with a lot of power, and most of them have a long enough duration (especially using Extend Spell) so that they simply will not wear off. Also, while wildshape cannot be dispelled, all of this stuff can be, and it's just as important to you, so keep extra uses of them around, even if they have huge durations. *Conversations commonly break all forms of shapeshifting. This means you'll waste a use of wildshape as well as any animal-only buffs you had used on yourself. Character Progression *After Spellcraft and Tumble reach 30, there is no benefit for increasing them, since only base ranks add to AC/saves versus spells. Waste the points on another skill, like Appraise or something. Other Possible Races Human I am really not joking when I say that playing as a human with this build wouldn't be as good as half-drow. This is one of those rare moments where, for some strange reason, half-elf/half-drow really does end up being a better choice than human. The extra feat and extra skill points are simply not needed at all, whereas half-elf gets boosts to Diplomacy, Listen, and Spot. It still gets Favored Class: Any, and even gets low-light vision. If you want to play as a human, then use your bonus feat for Track, and your skill points for Survival. You might like having radar. Half-Elf A normal half-elf has low-light vision rather than darkvision, which is only slightly weaker. Both do work in wildshape, so the half-drow is always a better choice, but by such a marginal amount that you can feel free to play a normal half-elf and not be missing anything important. Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Divine Character builds